everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Anya Ulybka
Anya Ulybka is a 2013-introduced all around character created by .Anya is the daughter of The Princess Who Never Smiled and a Royal. Ever heard of the term "Debby Downer"? , well that's exactly what Anya is. Negative and always with a frown upon her face, she ultimately hates her destiny for cursing her with a permanent frown. A royal to only break her curse, she hopes that once she fulfills her destiny, she can get everything over and done with. Personality and Skills Anya Ulybka is a very negative girl but don’t blame her for it. She was cursed by a wicked faerie to only harbor feelings of bitterness and negativity. She is passionate with things she cares about the most.She is very pessimistic and realistic at times. Being Human, she can be positive at times but she will never be seen with a smile on her face until the curse will be broken. If one were to come across her, one can see the actual negativity in her eyes. Anya also enjoys it when she sees people’s frustration and pain because that’s when she feels like she isn’t alone. She tries her best to be nice to people but she always ends up hurting their feelings in one way or another. There is a rose to every thorn right? Well, she has too. Anya has the ability to bring joy and happiness to anyone or thing she passes and truth be told, she hates this ability. Anya is also quite intelligent in Crown-culus and Che-myth-stry and is quite good with finding solutions to problems. Anya happens to be very protective of herself and definitely closes herself from other people. She's scared to get hurt and is really paranoid on what could happen if she shows an ounce of vulnerability to other people. A part of the curse leads her to think grimly about herself which really just adds on to her insecurity. Alliance Anya unadulteratedly hates her current situation, being cursed and all. She has to complete her destiny to break her curse such that She stands with the Royals but totally supports the Rebels since she shares many beliefs with them such as rewriting their destiny and living their own lives. So She is Royally Rebellious. Appearance Anya is currently one of the fairest princesses in the school and many of the students do question who truly is the fairest of the land when they see Anya. With lips as pink as the rose , skin as white as the frost, eyes as blue as sapphires, and hair colored like a mix of the sun, honey, and roses, her beauty is often compared to Apple White. Rumors say that her beauty is product from the curse of the wicked faerie that cursed her, a consolation to the horrid personality she unwillingly posses. The beauty of this princess does not stop. She seems to always have this look of perfection no matter what she does. Even if she tries to sabotage herself, it always seems to come out as perfect to others. Original Story The Princess Who Never Smiled In a royal palace, in a princely castle, in a turret high up in the air there lived the glorious Princess Who Never Smiled. She lived in luxury and had everything her heart desired, but her heart did not delight in anything. Whenever the tsar looked on his sorrowful daughter, he was heartbroken. He decided to open the palace to all who wished to try to make his daughter smile. “Let everyone try to divert the Princess who never smiles. He who succeeds shall take her to wife.” The words were barely out of the tsar’s mouth when people began to rush through the palace gates. They came from all corners—princes and dukes, boyars and noblemen, people of all rank, and commoners. Feasts began and the wine flowed—but alas, not one smile from the princess. At the other end of the town, in a corner of his own, lived an honest worker. Every morning he swept the courtyard and in the evening he grazed the cattle; he toiled without stopping. His master was a rich and righteous man who paid proper wages. At the end of each year, the man placed a bag of gold coins from the year’s work on the table and said, “ Take as much as you want.” And then he left the room. The honest worker took only one gold coin because he didn’t want to take more than he deserved. As luck would have it while he sipped some water at the well, the gold coin fell from his hands and it sank to the very bottom. The poor fellow was left with nothing. He decided that the good Lord had taken his coin because he didn’t earn it, so the honest worker toiled even harder the next year. The time came for the master to place his bag of gold coins on the table. Again the master said, “My good worker, take as much as your heart desires.” And again he left the room, but the worker took only one gold coin for his toils. Fate intervened again and the second coin dropped into the well and sank out of sight. The poor fellow was left with nothing. This honest worker was convinced, however, that he had not earned the gold coin and now worked harder than ever, going for days at a time without stopping to sleep. His efforts produced the best harvest, the best apples and the best grains, while other farmers’ harvests dried up and their cattle and horses suffered from exhaustion and thirst. When the time came to pay the worker, the kind master presented a huge bag of gold coins and said, “Take all you want. Your labor produced all this money. The honest worker took his gold coin. This time he did not lose his coin in the well and, even more amazing, the other two coins floated to the top of the well! The honest worker took this as a sign that his hard work was being rewarded. He decided to take his three coins and set out to see the world. It wasn’t long before he met creatures that asked him to help them out and, of course, he did. He gave a little close-cropped mouse a coin and the mouse thanked him and said, “You’ll need my help one day too.” He gave a coin to an old beetle he met in the forest and the beetle said, “Thank you. I’ll help you one day.” As he swam across a river, he gave his last coin to a catfish with whiskers who had swum over to him and said, “ Please help me for I can be useful to you one day.” The honest worker wearily continued his journey, now tired and discouraged because his pockets were empty. After a short time he fell asleep on the road right in front of the palace where the princess could see him. An amazing thing happened! Along came the close-cropped mouse, the old beetle and the catfish with whiskers to clean up their friend and make him presentable. They were such a sight to behold as they tried to roll the honest worker over while he was sleeping that the princess couldn’t take her eyes off of the antics and just burst out laughing at the funny scene. The tsar was happy to hear laughter from his lovely daughter. Of course, everyone took credit for this, but the princess pointed to the honest worker and smiled. After that, they had wed and lived happily ever after. From Princess Euna to Anya * Anya is destined to be the next Princess Who Never Smiled. *Anya’s current fate is worse due to her being cursed rather than just being bored and extremely picky like her mother. Relationships Family Anya ‘s family tries to make her life as comfortable as it can be because they feel bad for the princess’ curse. Queen Euna does try to keep her daughter’s mood as neutral as it can be. Anya is truly loved by her parents but being the negative person she is, she can hurt their feelings sometimes causing her high-strung mother to retaliate back but they usually just forgive and forget the day ever after. Friends Anya tries to reach out and be as nice as she can to people but she does , at times, make them cry because of the harsh words she unknowingly says. Anya does manage to keep at least two good friends by her side, the talented Corrine Ballerina, and the humble Princess Anjalika Hiiri. Anya made friends with Corrine when they were at the tender age of 6. Corrine had moved to Russia with her family because of Corrine’s scholarship to a prestigious Russian ballet institute. Anya, also being enrolled in the institute and in the same classes as her, asked why Corrine was so paper thin when Corrine cheerfully replied “I am made of paper.” which blew Anya’s mind. Both girls have been close friends since then. Anjalika and Anya met during their first year in Ever After High. Anjalika had been getting bullied by some gang in school when Anya intercepted and unknowingly insulted every single lad there sending each of them running away, close to tears. Anjalika admired Anya’s candor and bravery and Anya liked how down to Earth Anjalika was, even though she is of royalty. Not to mention, both girls being cursed or enchanted by magic. Several of the royals in the school had invited them to join the Royal Clique but Anya, thinking for the best of the other princesses, respectfully declined saying that “I just come from this old tale that not many people know. I don’t belong there.” . Anya’s group consists of her, Anjalika, Corrine, Aella , Mungo, Corvin, Maeve, and Felicity. Pets Anya has a pet golden shepherd named Fenrir who acts like a guard for her too. Romance Anya had a lot of suitors due to her undeniable beauty but she pushes guys away because of her plain candor to them. She has always been the one to fall for a guy that would later get into a relationship with another girl , like another girl, or be completely mean to her which has made her bitter and a bit more bitter about romance. Though she tries to restrict herself from falling for another guy, she has fallen for one of the guys that she and the rest of her group make fun of because they make fun of her group too, Flaneson Dismas. She had fallen for him in Middle Age School and had kept it to herself until they came to Ever After High. It all started when she and her friends had started to target each of the boys in the Merry Men. Once Flaneson became the regular topic, since each of the girls in her group had noticed that Flaneson had this habit of looking at people and giving them chills or just noticing him looking at them. As they talked about Flaneson more, the more intrigued Anya became. Eventually Anya did develop feelings for Flaneson and was able to keep it until they reached Ever After High. When her friends had started noticing that Anya had started to defend Flaneson in front of her friends, they had started to get suspicious. They eventually started teasing Anya until she ‘fessed up and admitted that she harbored feelings for Flaneson, leading up to her friends teasing her and trying to make her blush and things between those lines. Everything took a turn for the awkward, when news of Flaneson being of a bloodline that is destined to cross stories once he completed his work in the tale of Robin Hood, he would then come and fulfill his other destiny in Anya’s tale. Such news made the princess so flustered that she had her first panic attack. That was when Flaneson had talked to Anya for the first time since it was awkward for the both of them since they had never talked before. If it wasn’t as worse as it was before, the two had been assigned to each other in Damsel-in-Distressing 101 and Heroics 101, making Anya’s situation more awkward and the two classes had started pairing them together. Anya is currently trying to sort out her feelings for Flaneson because she can’t handle relationships that well, even more in romantic relationships. Flaneson and Anya do talk to each other in class, just to keep a healthy relationship between partners in class. Outfits Basic Anya's basic outfit is a homage to traditional Russian princess outfit with a mix of contemporary lolita style. Anya has a Shakespearean collar and light blue sleeves and shoulder pads with a caramel faux fur cape that reaches to her waist. Her top is embroidered with jewels and silver pieces with a red sash. Her skirt is a two layered blue and teal skirt, the first layer ,being the base fabric, is a light blue fabric with green design pattern and the second layer being the teal fabric that leaves the center of the skirt open to show the design of the first layer. Finally, she wears a traditional Russian crown decorated with a similar pattern to her skirt but with blue accents rather than green accents. Mirror Blog Gallery photo 1.JPG|Color tested Basic outfit photo 2.JPG|closer picture of the color test photo 3.JPG|Back in Time: Testing Courage outfit photo 4.JPG|closer look on The Back in Time outfit Notes *This character shares the namesake of its creator, Anya. *Her first name, Anya, means “bringer of joy” which is a reference to her innate ability to bring happiness and laughter to others. *Her last name, Ulybka, means “smile” in Russian. *Anya's basic outfit and appearance was inspired by Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of Russia. *Anya is often addressed by her full title due to her mother being a proud woman and emphazing it in a letter to Headmaster Grimm. *Anya's full title is " Tsarevna Anya Nikole Alexa Ulybka of Mesto Schasts-ya" *Arcus is currently trying to find a scanner to scan Anya's artwork. *Anya's rough sketch has now been uploaded above *Anya's Back in Time:Testing Courage is also currently being scanned and colored. *Still a work in progress.... Mon Dieu... Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Princesses